As You Wish
by vonniebeth
Summary: Natalie falls into a rain puddle and enters a parallel universe. Please read and review.


**okay, my original idea was to make this a multi-chap (I even started it), but I don't want to anymore. So, if you've looked at my profile in the past couple of months, that Coraline parody is just becoming a story about a parallel universe, inspired by this girl in my photography class. I think this one-shot worked out better than the multi-chap. Title inspired by Cor-Cor (my stalker and psychologist… it's a LONG story). Please review**

The rain had finally stopped pouring… outside. Within the Goodman family, it was still a natural disaster. Natalie walked outside and stared into one of the puddles left by the rain. She saw the face of an unhappy teenage girl, aka herself. She closed her eyes and imagined the life she always wanted. A normal mother, a normal father, maybe her dead brother being alive with her, her boyfriend (who was already perfect, but who cares?)… then she knew that life would NEVER be that way, that is, until she fell too close to the puddle and was somehow magically absorbed into another place. "Wh-where am I?" Natalie muttered.

"Natalie, darling, time for dinner!" she heard Diana call.

Natalie became very confused. She was rarely called 'darling' by anyone, let alone her mother. She stepped into the house, awestruck. She saw her mother and her brother sitting at the dinner table. "Glad you could join us, Nat," Gabe said.

"Shut up," Natalie said, feeling almost happy that she actually had a brother to fight with like that. "So, what's for dinner?"

"I made your favorite," Diana said proudly. "5 cheese macaroni and cheese, 6 cheese pizza, and, for dessert, Oreo cheesecake."

"How, um… cheesy…" Gabe started laughing. "What's your problem?"

"Sorry," Gabe gasped between laughter. "You're so punny… I mean, funny."

Natalie smiled, knowing that she was finally accepted in her family. She sat down and ate dinner with her family. "Hey, where's Dad?"

"He's in the military. Don't you remember? He's been away for months now. He's been fighting for so long, I can barely remember him."

"Oh… I forgot…"

"We're all trying to forget."

Shortly after dinner, the front door opened. "Hey Goodmans!" Henry yelled.

"Hi, Henry!" Natalie said.

"Oh, hey Nats. Where's your brother? We're supposed to be having a foosball tournament."

"He's doing his homework. Why? Aren't we supposed to be going on a date or something?"

"You wish! Dude, your brother is my best friend. Dating siblings is against the bro code."

"Don't get all bro code on me!"

"Natalie, we could use your help doing the dishes!" Diana called.

"What have I gotten myself into? This world is SICK. In reality, Gabe's dead, Mom's crazy, Dad's cautious, Henry's my boyfriend… I've gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta get out of here!"

Henry stared at Natalie. "Why did you just quote…"

"Never mind. I still gotta get out of here. Henry, what do I do? Am I supposed to jump over the moon?"

"Haha. How did you get here?"

"I fell into a rain puddle."

"Then fall out of the rain puddle."

"Illogical."

"Then you'll stay here."

"Henry, how do I…"

"Hey Henry," Gabe said. "So, shall we go play some foosball?"

"Yeah, hold on. I'm giving your sister some advice," Henry responded.

"What kind of advice?"

"Just… go on." Gabe shrugged and went away. "Alright, so, just find the puddle you fell into and go back through it. You'll get back home."

Natalie was stunned. "Yeah, but…"

"You better hurry. Rain puddles don't last very long. Bye Natalie."

Natalie ran outside and found the puddle she fell through… 20 feet above her. "How am I supposed to get all the way up there? Oh, this is useless. I'm never gonna get home and this perfect shit life is gonna be…" The sun shined through the puddle and a rainbow appeared. "This'll work." Natalie climbed up the rainbow and out of the puddle, where she found herself back home. "That was crazy! From now on, I'm going to appreciate what I have… er, don't have."


End file.
